


Él no soy yo

by Sh1m1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blas Cantó, M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh1m1/pseuds/Sh1m1
Summary: [DRARRY] Songfic basado en la canción con el mismo título de Blas Cantó.Oneshot. Slash





	Él no soy yo

Esto es mi primer songfic, ni siquiera sabía quién era el cantante pero me enamoró.

¡Qué mejor que un poquito de Drarry/Harco antes de las vacaciones!

Disclaimer: el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, yo solo juego con sus personajes. La canción 3/4 de lo mismo, de Blas Cantó y la discográfica con la que trabaje.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  


 

Harry le tenía cogido fuertemente entre los brazos, Draco solo quería salir huyendo. Y el muy bastardo no le dejaba.

—Suéltame—gritó desesperado, pero el agarre era más fuerte si cabe.

—No—dijo con contundencia—. Él no soy yo.

—Me da igual, déjame irme—dijo Draco—Por favor, Harry.

Los brazos del moreno eran fuertes y hasta hacía escasos momentos habría dado lo que fuera por estar dentro de ellos, pero ahora solo quería huir.

No quería verlo caer, no quería promesas rotas, le dolía demasiado el corazón como para andarlo jugando.

Se había dejado llevar por un tonto impulso, allí arriba donde azotaba el viento y todo parecía irreal. En aquel lugar donde Draco iba a refugiarse de las burlas y los desplantes. Donde Harry había comenzado a hacerle compañía, primero en silencio y más tarde hablando de cualquier cosa.

Aquel octavo año estaba siendo duro, realmente no deseaba estar allí más de lo que los otros lo deseaban allí.

Poco a poco fueron hablando de cosas más personales, como Harry había dejado a Ginny Weasley cuando se dieron cuenta de que pasada la guerra ellos no eran compatibles. Como echaba de menos a todos aquellos que había perdido. Draco se dio cuenta de que no era el único que sufría.

Y por eso había acabado contándole sobre él. La persona a la que había creído amar y que había pisoteado su corazón delante de todos. Su máscara de indiferencia había caído mostrando la soledad y el dolor que sentía.

Una a una fueron saliendo las palabras que relataron la traición que sufrió por parte de él. Cuando fue incapaz de ver con claridad el rostro de Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

En ese momento había deseado un abrazo como hacía meses nadie le había dado. Y cuando lo sintió su llanto escaló a su garganta.

Contra el pecho del que un día fue su enemigo, desahogaba el dolor y la rabia que sentía. Y realmente se sentía bien.

Cuando los hipidos fueron menguando las manos de Harry le alzaron el rostro, apartó las lágrimas que aún contenían sus ojos y le acarició las mejillas.

—Harry.—Fue lo único que fue capaz de decir. Se sentía un idiota llorando allí por un imbécil que le había dejado tirado cuando todo se fue a la mierda. Cuando tenía muchos más motivos por los que estar llorando, incluso el moreno que le consolaba los tenía.

Sin esperarlo Harry le besó, fue solo un toque, no más que un roce, pero definitivamente un beso. No iba a mentirse a sí mismo diciendo que no había pensado nunca en eso, pero siempre pensó que solo estaban allí arriba juntos porque ambos estaban destrozados.

A ese beso se le sumó un segundo, mucho más que un roce, sintió los labios moverse sobre los suyos. Y correspondió, se dejó llevar por las caricias que estaba sintiendo hasta que la imagen de él riéndose delante de todos despreciándolo volvió.

No, no volvería a eso. Harry solo lo encontraba allí, a solas, no tenía el corazón para más juegos.

Huyó de sus besos y de sus brazos. 

Pero no se lo permitió.

—Él solo fue dolor—le dijo suavemente Harry—. Él no soy yo.

Draco lo miraba, ¿confiar?¿cómo? Pero en todos esos meses solo fue Harry, su tranquila presencia y su comprensión.

¿Quizás?

Con una dulce sonrisa Harry lo atrajo a un nuevo abrazo.

Él no era "él".

 

**FIN**


End file.
